A Possible Epilogue to Wolf's Rain
by Mala Suerte
Summary: They were a pack once. Perhaps, if they were to meet again... They would be a pack once more?


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Wolf's Rain. What a pity.

**A Possible Epilogue to Wolf's Rain**

All Kiba could remember was waking up in a field with flowers. The night sky lay overhead, and a full moon called out to him. He almost felt like talking back to it.

But why would the moon make him feel that way?

Since the day he woke up, Kiba had been wandering around until he found something. Or until he found someone. It would be months before he would. The first couple of weeks were hard for him, since he really did not want to leave the field.

While he traveled, Kiba would have dreams at night. There were never really any people or things. Just the moon and that field. But whenever there were other things to dream of, it was blurred. Yet, just barely, he could make something out of what he saw.

The eyes of an animal.

The image would hunt him for the months to come.

When Kiba finally made it to a city, he felt a kind of anticipation. Like he knew something would be in the city that was important. Kiba did not understand why he felt that way, but he did not let it stop him.

"Maybe... Maybe I will finally get some answers," he thought out loud to himself.

When he entered the city, the noises and smells overwhelmed Kiba. Having no memories of anything before, he was not sure if he had ever experienced any of these things before. Kiba could not say if he had never experienced these things before either.

Kiba wandered around, admiring the sights of the city. Anytime a horn blasted from a passing vehicle, he would flinch. He had to wonder if it was because he was not use to such sounds, or because, perhaps, he had over sensitive hearing? (Kiba could swear he could hear a couple of girls giggling about him a couple of blocks away.)

As Kiba wandered around, he did not really pay attention to where he was going. And as a result, he ran into someone. Hard.

"Ouch," Kiba stated calmly, rubbing the back of his head from the tumble he just took. He eyed the white hair man he ran into curiously. The man seemed...

"Damn! Watch where you're going next time, idiot," grumbled a rough voice.

"Should sue you just for idiocy."

Strange, Kiba thought. Have I met this man?

"Hey you!" the blonde growled. "Aren't you going to- SHIT! Why didn't you say you were hurt?"

Kiba blinked in surprise, and felt a twinge of pain. He looked at his hand and noticed he was bleeding, a large shard of glass from the ground having cut it. He looked at his hand curiously, wondering if he had ever seen blood before.

Sooner than he knew it, Kiba had been picked up by his other arm, and dragged to the park by the white hair, leather-wearing man. Sometime during all that, they had bought a little first aid kit. The other man then tended to Kiba's hand.

"There. Done. Now you won't bleed all over the place," the man grunted. "Well? No thank you? And quit staring at me, you idiot."

Kiba did not realize he was staring. But he could not help it. This man... Something about this leather clad man... He was...

"Tsume..." Kiba whispered, his eyes widening.

The other man stiffened. "How do you know my name?"

"I... I don't."

"What do you mean?" growled the other man, obviously named Tsume. "You just said it. And you're avoiding the question. So I repeat, 'how do you know my name?'"

"I don't know how I know you're name, Tsume," Kiba replied, confused. "I just do. It's as if I knew you before. Can't you... Can't you feel it?"

Tsume looked at this strange man that sat next to him. He had to admit, there was something about this dark hair man he ran into out in the street. Something that made him feel... needed?

"Kiba..." Tsume said in shock. "How...? I don't understand. How do I know your name? We've never met, have we?"

"No. At least... I don't think so. I have no memories beyond a few months ago. Perhaps... we met in a... past life?"

"Yes... perhaps so."

How very strange, they both thought. It was like they had always known each other. Perhaps they did know each other in another lifetime.

And that was how it started. Tsume, for reasons unknown, even to himself, he began to follow Kiba around. The two walked throughout the city together for the next few days, no real destination in mind. They would stay at Tsume's place or a convenient park bench.

Neither of them spoke much.

But sometimes...

"Do you have dreams?" Kiba asked out of the blue once.

"Huh?" Tsume intelligently replied. He felt so out of character since meeting Kiba. He still did not know why he followed the other man around.

"Dreams," Kiba repeated. "Do you have them?"

"Sometimes," replied Tsume. "Not always."

"What do you dream?"

"Nothing much. Sometimes about riding my bike. Other times about when I was younger. Why?"

"It's just that... I have these dreams... And in them... I see... eyes."

"Eyes?"

"The eyes... of an animal."

It was a strange conversation, but it stopped there. Every once in awhile, Kiba would ask questions about Tsume's dreams. But mostly, it was just quiet.

The pair had been ambling around with each other for awhile now. Almost a month. Tsume still did not understand what compelled him to stay with Kiba. Nor did Kiba understand why he felt he should stay in the city.

Though something felt like it was missing to the both of them.

Then one day, that feeling of something missing, began to feel half full.

They were walking down a random street when shouts started. Both of them could clearly hear someone running behind them. Kiba acted as if he heard nothing and turned down an alleyway, while Tsume stopped at the corner of the alleyway and watched the commotion.

"STOP! THIEF!"

"Sorry old man! I need this food more than you do! 'Sides! Haven't you gained enough weight? Ha ha- ACK!"

Tsume grabbed the thief as he ran by and dragged him into the alley with him. No one noticed, for he moved quickly. Unfortunately, he grabbed the chubby thief by the collar of his shirt, causing him to choke awhile.

"What the _COUGH COUGH_ hell was that?" the thief coughed. Tsume was still dragging him down the alleyway. "Who are you? And who's he?" he asked, pointedly looking at Kiba.

Neither answered. Kiba, because he wanted to get to his destination. And Tsume, because he could care less about the vagabond's questions. They did not talk (well, their little thief did enough for all three of them) until they reached the same park that Kiba and Tsume had their strange revelations at.

"Aren't you guys gonna answer me? Who are you?"

"Quiet porky," growled Tsume.

"PORKY?"

"Why'd you bring this guy?" Kiba asked as he sat on a bench. "He's kind of loud..."

"No clue," Tsume sighed. "I imagine for the same reasons I follow a clown like you around. For the laughs."

"Will you let me go?"

"No," Tsume and Kiba replied.

"Argh!"

Kiba stared at the chubby man struggling in Tsume's grasps. He too, reminded Kiba of something or someone. It was like when he met Tsume. As if he knew him. Like he was...

"Hige," Kiba called. "Calm down."

The man stopped struggling and looked at Kiba. "How... You... Who are you?" he asked, looking at Kiba.

Tilting his head, Kiba replied, "You tell me."

"...Kiba?" whispered Hige. "How did I... know that?" Hige looked at his captor. "And you're... Tsume. Right?"

Tsume released his hold on Hige. "Yeah, I am. How did you know?"

"I don't know. It's strange. It's like we've..."

"Met?" finished Kiba. "Maybe we have."

And that was how another part of the emptiness that Kiba and Tsume felt was filled. First with each other, and then with Hige. It was strange though. Neither had known they needed filling, nor that there was a emptiness. And neither did Hige. At least now, they had each other.

Then so, Hige began to wander the city with Kiba and Tsume. Why? He did not know. Did it matter? Not really. All Hige knew was that, if felt like he would miss out on a lot of fun if he did not follow the two around.

So the pair became a trio.

There was still a part of the emptiness that needed to be filled. None of them knew what. But they all knew it had to be someone in the city.

They had found each other here. They still did not know why or how, but they did. And they would not go against whatever compelled them.

Whatever compelled them, though, led them to the last part they needed.

They were in the park again. Kiba led. Tsume and Hige argued.

"Porker."

"Jerk."

Kiba sighed.

Close to the playground, there was a teenaged boy feeding a little puppy. He seemed happy, despite how dirty his clothes were. Or how torn they were. Or how thin he himself was. The only thing that looked well kept were the bracelets he wore on his wrist.

Kiba stopped and looked curiously at the child. Once they realized he had, Tsume and Hige did too. All three of them felt whatever compelled them rear its ugly head again.

"Do you dream?" Kiba asked, seemingly random.

Hige and Tsume blinked, surprised. Both of them had been subjected to Kiba's strange question plenty of times. They pondered why he asked this boy...

The boy looked at Kiba. He was surprised the man was talking to him. No one really talked to him. And here was this strange man and his two friends, looking at him.

"Yes..." he answered after awhile. "I do."

"Of what?"

The boy tilted his head, thinking. And then, "...eyes."

Blinking, Tsume and Hige stared. They too had been dreaming of eyes lately. Probably due to Kiba's same reply to the dream question himself (or so they thought). It was eerie how this boy answered the same.

Kiba smirked. "I thought you would... Toboe."

Smiling also, the teenaged boy, Toboe, asked his question. "How about you? What did you dream of... Kiba?"

"The same," Kiba grinned. "The same."

"Do you know what's going on?" Hige asked Tsume.

Shrugging, Tsume replied, "No idea."

"I thought you would say that. Oi! Kiba, let's go. You too, brat."

"Okay Hige, and don't call me a brat."

"I'll call you what I want."

"Leave the kid alone, porky."

"Hey!"

"I'm not a kid, Tsume."

"Whatever."

Still grinning, Kiba followed his companions. He was complete now. He suspected the others, including, Toboe felt the same. He did not understand how or why, but he was complete. And reassured. As if he had been worried about something, but now knew the answer. Perhaps...

Then he remembered.

"Wolves," Kiba chuckled.

"Kiba?"

"Hey! You coming?"

"Come on idiot."

"On my way," Kiba called to the others.

Kiba understood now. It was beginning to come back to him. He knew why he woke up in the field, remembered the pain and anger from before. And the happiness and love as well.

Now Kiba knew what made him love the field eventually. What it was that had compelled him to come to the city. Why he knew the other's names. Why he could hear and smell so well. Why he continued to stay with the others. Why they stayed with him.

Also, Kiba knew what he dreamt of.

Maybe the others would eventually too.

Once, long ago, Kiba had been searching for paradise in a past life. He had met many hardships. Suffered great pain. But he had been happy as well. He had loved. And that was what compelled Kiba in this life: love.

Kiba's love for being a wolf.

Kiba's love for pride.

Kiba's love for the moon.

Kiba's love for life itself.

He had been searching... First for paradise. Then for his lost memories. And unknowingly for something else.

His pack.

Kiba had found his pack again.

And Kiba would not let them go so easily this time.

**The End  
**

I hope you all enjoy this story. I and my disturbing other personality hate how they sometimes end series. Neither of us like the feeling of knowing it could keep going, but it doesn't. So, this was my attempt of what could have been. A possibility. Please review.


End file.
